In recent years, with the progress of information-oriented society, a large number of optical recording media and recording-reproducing device of information have been proposed which perform recording, reproduction of optical information such as optical disc, optical card, optical tape, etc. as the means for dealing with a diversity of information. In optical recording media, there has been known one in which the information formed into binary value can be detected by conversion into change in reflectance or change in intensity of the reflected light accompagnied with the surface shape such as presence of pit (concavity). Such optical recording medium is constituted of a preformat signal and a guide groove previously provided on a substrate according to the 2P method, compression molding, cast molding, etc, an amorphous thin film of a dye or pigment such as cyanine type or polymethine type, TeO.sub.x, chalcogen, etc, coated of vapor deposited thereon as the optical recording layer capable of recording and reproduction with light, and further a protective substrate for protection of the above optical recording layer laminated thereon, if desired.
Among such optical recording media, an optical card has dimensions of, for example, 85,4 mm.times.54,0 mm.times.0.76 mm and is excellent in ortability. Said optical cards are intended for use in various applications such as divers type of identification operations. Therefore it is desirable that said cards contains a visual personified mark of the be arer of said card.
Said optical cards should have, when used for identification purpose, besides a number of security marks, also a visually discernible number of data and also bear a photograph of the owner.